


Home

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Schermionie’s 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge. “Living in a dangerous world and crossing hazardous paths every day leave little chance to have a place we call home.” John didn’t have a home now. Jessica had been his home, but she’s already dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Title : Home**

**Genre : Angst**

**Summary : For Schermionie’s 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge. “Living in a dangerous world and crossing hazardous paths every day leave little chance to have a place we call home.” John didn’t have a home now. Jessica had been his home, but she’s already dead.**

**Disclaimer : Person Of Interest isn’t mine.**

**.-.-.**

                “Are you still thinking about what your cub said?” Finch nonchalantly asked.

                “My cub?” John wondered.

                “Darren.”

                “Oh.” John stared at the calm man sitting before him. Finch stared back. “He said a lot of things, Finch.” John shrugged.

                Finch only raised an eyebrow when the other man chose to sit at the vacant seat next to one of the bookshelves. “One thing the boy said before you two parted ways,” he kindly explained. “He said someday you’ll find a home too.”

                The corners of John’s mouth lifted upwards. “Home.” The tall man tasted the word. It was only a simple word yet the meaning was not simple at all. “What makes you think I’m contemplating it?” he drawled.

                Finch regarded him with his usual serious expression. “You’ve been much quieter since he’s gone to his new home. It looks like you’re thinking hard about something. The fact that he looked up to you and considered you as a great fighter like a ronin must leave some impressions for you, John. Connecting the dots makes me get the conclusion, that you’re disturbed at something he said at the last moment,” the rich man informed.

                John shook his head slightly. “You’ve been observing me?” he asked, amused.

                “Can’t help it.”

                “Honestly I was surprised I could be bothered by a boy’s statement,” John promptly answered. He sighed. “Home is something beyond my reach now, Finch.”

                Finch understood. “Living in a dangerous world and crossing hazardous paths every day leave little chance to have a place we call home.”

                “I don’t need a home,” John interjected. “In fact, being in the streets makes me feel at ease, no matter how dangerous it is. It’s closer to feel like I’m home.”

                John didn’t have a home now. Jessica had been his home, but she’s already dead. He’s a broken hearted man. Time healed many things but the scars and the feelings remained. John didn’t dare to hope. For now his priorities were saving lives. Home wasn’t something on his must-have-list for the moment.

                John smiled sadly. “I’m not sure I can find a place I call home again. Maybe I never will.”

**.-.-.**

**The End**

_A/N : Inspired by 1st Season  the 14th episode._


End file.
